moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Rogue One: A Star Wars Story
| budget = $200 million | gross = $1.056 billion }} Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (or simply Rogue One) is a 2016 American epic space-opera film directed by Gareth Edwards. The screenplay by Chris Weitz and Tony Gilroy is from a story by John Knoll and Gary Whitta. It was produced by Lucasfilm and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is the first installment of the Star Wars anthology series. The cast includes Felicity Jones, Diego Luna, Ben Mendelsohn, Donnie Yen, Mads Mikkelsen, Alan Tudyk, Riz Ahmed, Jiang Wen, and Forest Whitaker. Based on an idea first pitched by Knoll ten years before it entered development, the film was made to be different in tone and style from the traditional Star Wars films, omitting the customary opening crawl and transitional screen wipes. Principal photography on the film began at Pinewood Studios near London in early August 2015 and wrapped in February 2016. The film then went through extensive reshoots directed by Gilroy in mid-2016. Rogue One follows a group of rebels on a mission to steal the plans for the Death Star, the Galactic Empire's super weapon, just before the events of A New Hope. The film premiered in Los Angeles on December 10, 2016, and was released in the United States on December 16. It received positive reviews from critics, with praise for its acting, action sequences, direction, musical score, visual effects, and darker tone, but received some criticism for its underdeveloped characters and digital recreation of actors from the original trilogy. It grossed over $1 billion worldwide, making it the 32nd-highest-grossing film of all time, the second-highest-grossing film of 2016, and the third-highest-grossing film in the Star Wars franchise. It received two Oscar nominations for Best Sound Mixing and Best Visual Effects. Plot Following the foundation of the Galactic Empire, a wayward band of Rebel fighters come together to carry out a desperate mission: to steal the plans for the Death Star before it can be used to enforce the Emperor's rule. Director Gareth Edwards stated that the style of the film will be similar to that of a war film, stating, "It's the reality of war. Good guys are bad. Bad guys are good. It's complicated, layered; a very rich scenario in which to set a movie." Cast *Felicity Jones as Jyn Erso *Diego Luna as a Rebel Captain *Riz Ahmed as Bodhi Rook *Bodhi Rook as an Imperial Admiral *Ben Mendelsohn as Orson Krennic *Donnie Yen as Chirrut Îmwe *Jiang Wen as Baze Malbus *Forest Whitaker as Saw Gerrera *Mads Mikkelsen as Galen Erso *Alan Tudyk as K-2SO *Jonathan Aris as Senator Jebel *Spencer Wilding as Darth Vader *Babou Ceesay as Lieutenant Sefla Genevieve O'Reilly reprises her role of Mon Mothma from Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Alistair Petrie appears as a Rebel general and Eunice Olumide appears in the film. Ingvild Deila portrays Princess Leia Organa. Media Images Rogue_One_Titlecard_001.jpg Rogue_One_001.jpg Rogue One Poster.png Rogue One Celebration Poster.jpg Videos ROGUE ONE Official Teaser Trailer References Category:2016 films Category:Star Wars films Category:Disney films Category:Films directed by Gareth Edwards Category:2016 in film Category:American films Category:2016 American films Category:IMAX films Category:2010s IMAX films Category:2010s American IMAX films Category:American IMAX films Category:2016 IMAX films Category:2016 American IMAX films Category:English-language films Category:3D films Category:American 3D films Category:2016 3D films Category:2016 American 3D films Category:Action thriller films Category:American action thriller films Category:2010s action thriller films Category:2010s American action thriller films Category:2016 action thriller films Category:2016 American action thriller films Category:Adventure films Category:American adventure films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s American adventure films Category:2016 adventure films Category:2016 American adventure films Category:Prequel films Category:American prequel films Category:2010s prequel films Category:2010s American prequel films Category:2016 prequel films Category:2016 American prequel films Category:Science Fiction films Category:American science fiction films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:2010s American science fiction films Category:2016 science fiction films Category:2016 American science fiction films Category:Adventure thriller films Category:American adventure thriller films Category:2010s adventure thriller films Category:2010s American adventure thriller films Category:2016 adventure thriller films Category:2016 American adventure thriller films Category:Science fantasy films Category:American science fantasy films Category:2010s science fantasy films Category:2010s American science fantasy films Category:2016 science fantasy films Category:2016 American science fantasy films Category:Science fiction action films Category:American science fiction action films Category:2010s science fiction action films Category:2010s American science fiction action films Category:2016 science fiction action films Category:2016 American science fiction action films Category:Science fiction adventure films Category:American science fiction adventure films Category:2010s science fiction adventure films Category:2010s American science fiction adventure films Category:2016 science fiction adventure films Category:2016 American science fiction adventure films Category:Science fiction thriller films Category:American science fiction thriller films Category:2010s science fiction thriller films Category:2010s American science fiction thriller films Category:2016 science fiction thriller films Category:2016 American science fiction thriller films Category:Science fiction war films Category:American science fiction war films Category:2010s science fiction war films Category:2010s American science fiction war films Category:2016 science fiction war films Category:2016 American science fiction war films Category:Space adventure films Category:American space adventure films Category:2010s space adventure films Category:2010s American space adventure films Category:2016 space adventure films Category:2016 American space adventure films Category:Space opera films Category:American space opera films Category:2010s space opera films Category:2010s American space opera films Category:2016 space opera films Category:2016 American space opera films Category:Robot films Category:American robot films Category:2010s robot films Category:2010s American robot films Category:2016 robot films Category:2016 American robot films Category:Films about telekinesis Category:Films about terrorism Category:Films produced by Kathleen Kennedy Category:Films scored by Michael Giacchino Category:Films shot in Hertfordshire Category:Films shot in Iceland Category:Films shot in Jordan Category:Films shot in London Category:Films shot in the Maldives Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Lucasfilm films Category:Motion capture in film Category:Screenplays by Chris Weitz Category:Star Wars spin-off films Category:Jyn Erso in film Category:Films starring Felicity Jones